1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultraviolet-curable coating compositions, as well as methods for their use, and the resulting scratch and stain resistant coating layers.
2. Description of Related Art
Wood and various types of composite materials such as laminate are often used as flooring, desks, and cabinetry in houses, and businesses. These materials are subjected to abrasive and damaging conditions from foot traffic and contact with heavy objects, especially in areas of high traffic (i.e., hallways, kitchens, and common areas). In order to protect these materials from scratches and stains, a protective topcoat layer can be applied to the surface.
In recent years, considerable efforts have been expended to develop coating compositions that can be used as anti-scratch and anti-stain coatings. However, coatings currently on the market do not fully protect against sundaes and stains. Accordingly, the is a need for coatings with enhanced scratch and stain resistance, and which also maintain the appearance of the materials that are coated.